parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Thomas (Arthur)
JosiahOlsonRockz's TV-Spoof of Arthur. '' '' =Cast= *Arthur - Thomas (Thomas & Friends) *D.W. - Rosie (Thomas & Friends) *Jane Read - Lady Hatt (Thomas & Friends) *David Read - Sir Topham Hatt (Thomas & Friends) *Baby Kate - Old Slow Coach (Thomas & Friends) *Buster - Steve (Blue's Clues) *Muffy - Boots, Benny, Isa, and Tico (Dora the Explorer) *Francine - Dora and Blue (Dora the Explorer/Blue's Clues) *Sue Ellen - Sidetable Drawer (Blue's Clues) *Pal - Gremlin (Thomas & Friends) *George - Tickety Tock and Slippery Soap (Blue's Clues) *Fern - Shovel and Pail (Blue's Clues) *Mr. Ratburn - Big Bird (Sesame Street) *Emily - Mavis (Thomas & Friends) *Molly - Daisy (Thomas & Friends) *Brain - Diego and Baby Jaguar (Go, Diego, Go!/Dora the Explorer) *Binky Barnes - Mailbox (Blue's Clues) *Ed Crosswire - Papi (Dora the Explorer) *Prunella - Backpack (Dora the Explorer) *Bud Compson - Periwinkle (Blue's Clues) *Grandma Thora - Elizabeth (Thomas & Friends) *Grandpa Dave - Toby (Thomas & Friends) Theme Song: *(Song Starts) *Mr. Conductor: Singing Everyday when you're walking down the street, and everybody that you meet, has an original point of view. *Rosie: Laughs *Mr. Conductor, Thomas, Rosie, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Singing And I say Hey! *Thomas: Hey! *Mr. Conductor, Thomas, Rosie, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Singing What a wonderful kind of day. If we can learn to work and play, And get along with each other. *Mr. Conductor: Singing You gotta listen to your heart, listen to the beat. Listen to the rhythm, the rhythm of the street. Open up your eyes, open up your ears, get together and make things better, by working together! It's a simple message, and it comes from the heart. Believe in yourself. *Thomas, Rosie, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Singing Believe in yourself. *Mr. Conductor: Singing For that's the place to start. *Mr. Conductor, Thomas, Rosie, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Singing And I say Hey! *Thomas: Hey! *Mr. Conductor, Thomas, Rosie, Dora, Boots, Benny, Isa, Tico, Diego, Baby Jaguar, Steve, Blue, Tickety, Slippery, Sidetable, Mailbox, Shovel, and Pail: Singing What a wonderful kind of day. If we can learn to work and play, And get along with each other. Hey! What a wonderful kind of day. Hey! What a wonderful kind of day. Hey! *(Song Ends) *Thomas: Hey! Rosie! *Rosie: Hey! *Thomas: Whoa! Oof! *Crash *fall down Gallery Thomas transparent season 2 version by enginenumber14-dbdwndr.png|Thomas as Arthur MainRosieModel.png|Rosie as D.W. LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Jane Read Sir Topham Hatt.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as David Read Thomas,PercyandOldSlowCoach13.png|Old Slow Coach as Baby Kate Download (1)steve.jpg|Steve as Buster Character-large-boots.jpg|Boots, Benny the Bull.jpg|Benny, Dora-Isa-holding-flower-stock-art.png|Isa, Character-large-tico.jpg|and Tico as Muffy Desenho-animado-da-dora-9-dora-the-explorer-40359358-640-480.jpg|Dora Blue.png|and Blue as Francine Sidetable.jpg|Sidetable Drawer as Sue Ellen GordonandtheGremlins29.png|Gremlin as Pal Tickety-tock-blues-clues-3.63.jpg|Tickety Tock Slippery-soap-blues-clues-5.32.jpg|and Slippery Soap as George Blue's Clues Shovel with Paint Set.jpg|Shovel Blue's Clues Pail with Ice Cream.jpg|and Pail as Fern Big bird sesame street.png|Big Bird as Mr. Ratburn Mavis.jpg|Mavis as Emily Daisy the Diesel Railcar.jpg|Daisy as Molly Dora the Explorer - Meet Diego DVDRip Occor.avi 001342674.jpg|Diego Baby jagaur (4).jpg|and Baby Jaguar as Brain Mailbox-blues-clues-1.24.jpg|Mailbox as Binky Barnes Miguel marquez.png|Papi as Ed Crosswire Backpack in Dora the Explorer.jpg|Backpack as Prunella Periwinkle (Tuxedo Suit).png|Periwinkle as Bud Compson Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck.png|Elizabeth as Grandma Thora MainTobyModel.png|Toby as Grandpa Dave Category:Arthur Spoofs Category:Arthur Spoof Category:JosiahOlsonRockz